Beauty and The Vampire (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi)
Cast * Belle - Twilight Sparkle * The Beast - Vlad * Prince Adam - Wander * Lumiere - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Cogsworth - Sean * Mrs. Potts - Silver Star * Chip - Kip * Plumette - Vambre * Madame De Garderobe - Pauline Bell * Maestro Cadenza - Ratchet * Froufrou - Cheese * Chapeau - Clank * Gaston - Lord Boxman * LeFou - SwaySway * Maurice - Katz * Herself - Wendy Corduroy * Monsieur Jean Potts - Flint Lockwood * Clothilde - Pearl * Agathe - Nora Wakeman * Enchantress - Agent Xero * Bimbettes - Frankie Foster, Ripov and Jackie Lynn Thomas * Tom - Bill Cipher * Dick - Bendy * Stanley - Anti-Cosmo * Pere Robert - Samurai Jack * Monsieur D'Arque - Black Hat * Lumiere Human - Mr. Woop Man's * Cogsworth Human - Rapido * Mrs. Potts Human - Sam Sparks * Chip Human - Sherman * Plumette Human - Leni Loud * Madame De Garderobe Human - Princess Prettyhead * Maestro Cadenza Human - Princess Cashmere * Froufrou Dog - Hank The Pig * Chapeau Human - Grim Reaper * Belle 's Mother - Carol * The King and The Queen - Xibalba and La Muerte * Young Prince Adam - Young Wander * Tavern Keepers - Ghost Writer * Phillipe - Cera 's Dad * Wolves - Ozzy and Strut * Gaston's Buddies - Professor Tite-Gripp, Count Venamus, Baron Vain and Rat, Nergal, Jack O'Lantern, The Boogeyman, Lord Pain, Dark Laser, Poseidon and Skullduggery * Himself - Li'l Gideon * Police Officers - Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland * The Townsvillagers - People of Townsville, Imaginary Friends, People of Jolly Hood, Aliens and People of Gravity Falls and People of Games Scenes * Beauty and The Vampire Part 1 - The Prologue * Beauty and The Vampire Part 2 - Twilight Sparkle * Beauty and The Vampire Part 3 - Lord Boxman Ask Twilight Out/Twilight Refused * Beauty and The Vampire Part 4 - At Twilight's Home/Twilight Ask Katz and Wendy About Her Mother * Beauty and The Vampire Part 5 - Doing Laundry/Twilight Taught Sophiana To Read * Beauty and The Vampire Part 6 - Twilight and Lord Boxman's Conversation/''Twilgiht Sparkle'' Reprise * Beauty and The Vampire Part 7 - Katz and Wendy Got Lost In The Woods * Beauty and The Vampire Part 8 - Katz and Wendy Went To The Castle * Beauty and The Vampire Part 9 - Getting A Rose for Twilight/Caught by Vampire * Beauty and The Vampire Part 10 - Cera's Father Came Back/Heading To The Castle * Beauty and The Vampire Part 11 - Twilight Found Her Father/Meet Vlad * Beauty and The Vampire Part 12 - Twilight's New Home * Beauty and The Vampire Part 13 - Twilight Met Jimmy Two-Shoes and Sean * Beauty and The Vampire Part 14 - Twilight's New Room/Meet Pauline * Beauty and The Vampire Part 15 - Lord Boxman * Beauty and The Vampire Part 16 - Katz and Wendy Ask For Help * Beauty and The Vampire Part 17 - Inviting Twilight For Dinner * Beauty and The Vampire Part 18 - Twilight Met Silver Star and Kip/Getting Ready * Beauty and The Vampire Part 19 - Be Our Guest * Beauty and The Vampire Part 20 - Heading To The West Wing * Beauty and The Vampire Part 21 - Leaving The Castle/Ozzy and Strut Attacks * Beauty and The Vampire Part 22 - Looking For Twilight/Lord Boxman's True Nature * Beauty and The Vampire Part 23 - Healing Vlad/''Days In The Sun'' * Beauty and The Vampire Part 24 - Agent Xero Saves Katz/Vlad Shows Twilight The Library * Beauty and The Vampire Part 25 - Quentin Meets Pearl * Beauty and The Vampire Part 26 - Something There * Beauty and The Vampire Part 27 - Twilight And Vlad's Conversation/The Magical Book * Beauty and The Vampire Part 28 - Twilight Found Out The Truth * Beauty and The Vampire Part 29 - Katz and Wendy Confronted Lord Boxman and SwaySway * Beauty and The Vampire Part 30 - Getting Ready For The Dance * Beauty and The Vampire Part 31 - Beauty And The Vampire * Beauty and The Vampire Part 32 - Vlad Let Twilight Go/''Evermore'' * Beauty and The Vampire Part 33 - Twilight To The Rescue/''The Mob Song'' * Beauty and The Vampire Part 34 - Battle At The Castle * Beauty and The Vampire Part 35 - Lord Boxman VS Vlad * Beauty and The Vampire Part 36 - Vlad's Death/The Last Rose Petals * Beauty and The Vampire Part 37 - Transformation * Beauty and The Vampire Part 38 - Happy Ending * Beauty and The Vampire Part 39 - End Credits Gallery Twilight 5C the most wonderful celebration 5C MLPTM.png Vlad.jpg S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg Jimmy-jimmy-two-shoes-9.74.jpg Sean Profile.png Silver Star.png Kip.PNG VambreWarrior.jpg 21879157 1918277108492803 9090646122795368448n.jpg Ratchet-ratchet-and-clank-3.14.jpg Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg Clank.png OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000057224.png SwayInfobox.jpg Katz-the-modifyers-91.4.jpg S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.png Cloudy-With-A-Chance-of-Meatballs-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-8210915-2560-1089.jpg Pearl 2.png 106838256.jpg Screenshot 20180729 101028.png Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast (2017) Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast; 2017 Spoofs